Electricity
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Janet Williams, a pixie of a girl. Mysteriously, no one seems to know her. Crappy summary, I know. xD DracoxOC
1. Ravenclaw

Electricity - Draco Malfoy Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko(Too all readers, I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot find a way to remedy the text. I've tried my best, but I'm just not so talented with computers. I'm only a writer. Oh, and on a side note, please read more then just the first chapter before decided to complain about it. She is supposed to come across as such in the beginning.)

Chapter One

"Janet Williams?" A hawk-nosed woman called out. A girl with a pixie cut and small features stepped up, walking so lightly no one heard a step. She hopped onto the seat with an ease that was surprising for her height. Her vibrant, near electric green eyes shone up at Professor McGonagall, though no one could tell with what emotion until her pouty lips twitched in a small smile.

The hat was placed over her ruby red hair, and it plopped over her ears, resting barely on her nose. If it wasn't for her intense beauty, she would've looked incredibly young in this crowd. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out.

Without waiting for directions, she hopped down, a light tap resounding off where her toe contacted the floor. She seemed to float over to the proper table, sitting at the very end. Everyone began to wonder as they clapped and cheered if she chose that spot because she liked it, or because she enjoyed showing off her amazingly fluid sense of motion.

The rest of the sorting finished quickly, seeing as there weren't many X Y or Z's to be sorted. After Professor Dumbledore's speech, dinner appeared and unlike the surprise and wonder on the rest of the first years' faces, Janet simply picked up her first roll and set it on her plate. She picked up a few other things, and ate with elegance and poise.

Everyone asked around about the girl, but no one seemed to know her, or anything about her for the matter. Which was especially rare for someone of her appearance, seeing as gossip was even more popular among the witch and wizard population then it was with Muggles.

Dinner ended, and the first years' followed the Prefects to the dorms. Janet followed behind dutifully, though she seemed rather uninterested by the tour and commentary. After it was finally done with, Janet flew up the stairs, and opened her chest. She pulled out a nightgown. She changed into it, and pulled the covers over her and her curtains surrounding her four-poster bed before anyone even came up.

The other Ravenclaw girls looked at her curiously. It was only another hour before breakfast was out, but this girl showed no sign of awaking. She slept peacefully, even though they had drawn the curtains. She looked as though she hadn't moved the entire night; the covers pulled up to her collarbone, her head perfectly in the middle of her pillow, and even her fingers, they were curled lightly around the top of her blanket.

"Should we wake her…? I mean, she _is_ about to miss breakfast, the most important meal of that day… But…" She made a face, not sure how to word what she was trying to say.

"I know, she seems too perfect, like she'd be a total snob, right?" Her friend giggled a little.

That's when Janet's eyelids fluttered open. She sat up, wobbling. She turned her head, her eyes still half open to look at the two girls. "Good morning…" She mumbled, her voice sounding sleepy, yet soft. "My name's Janet." She smiled a little, peacefully.

The first girl's mouth hung open slightly, so her friend hurriedly replied. "My name's Cho, and this in Angela. You'd better hurry, there's not much time for breakfast left," She warned, not wanting her to go hungry.

"Cho… Angela… Food? Oh no!" She leapt out of bed and rushed to her chest, pulling out her folded uniform and dashing to the bathroom. Within ten minutes, she was showered and ready to eat. "Would you like to come eat with me? Oh, wait, you've probably already eaten, haven't you?" Janet frowned, seeming honestly disappointed.

"I could go for another muffin. Cho and I ate at six, so it's already been a good four hours." Angela smiled friendlily.

Janet smiled a little. "Really? Oh shoot. I slept in again…" She frowned. "I thought going to bed early would at least help the situation."

Cho smiled, that explained her lack of attention last night. She wasn't being rude, she simply was trying to get some sleep. "Well, we'd better hurry."

At the Ravenclaw table, Cho, Janet and Angela sat in a row. There was no one there, so they both sat at the end of the table. Janet grabbed a poppy seed muffin and tore a small piece off. She popped it into her mouth and chewed lightly, enjoying the flavor. She swallowed and sighed. "These have to be the very best muffins I've ever had."

"Ha!" She heard a voice laugh out from across the room. "These muffins are the best you've ever had? You must've been raised in a dumpster!"

Janet turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. The boy was platinum blonde and he had the most piercingly icy blue eyes. "Well, you must've been raised in a barnyard. You have the manners to match. And besides," She sighed, seemingly annoyed with this boy. "Trying to annoy me by putting down a muffin is rather pathetic. It shows just how unimaginative you really are." The boy's eyes seemed to catch fire as his lips pulled back to reveal his perfect white teeth. He stormed off.

She turned back to her muffin and popped another torn off piece in her mouth. Cho and Angela stared at her in amazement. "That was amazing!" Angela exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone but Harry Potter and his friends stand up to him!"

Janet swallowed. "I presume I'm supposed to know this Mr. Potter?"

Cho's eyes widened. "Where have you been all these years? Harry Potter is the boy who lived! He defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"How am I to have any idea who he is if the person he defeated is not to be named?" Janet sighed. "And where I'm from, not even I know." She looked towards the door. "I'm going to take a tour around the school. Hopefully I'll see you later."


	2. To Truly Experience

Electricity - Draco Malfoy Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Two

Janet pranced around the grounds, enjoying the chilled autumn air as it swirled around her head. It was a good thing classes began tomorrow, or it would drive her mad, not having seen the lake in the daytime. She took in a deep breathe, stretching her arms out and letting the wind blow her coat in all directions. She skipped down the shore, settling into a comfortable position.

She closed her eyes and let the sharp smell of the lake overtake her. The almost brown sugar smell from the castle was subtle enough to compliment it, taking her to her own heaven. The cool wind gave her a chill, but she did not allow herself to shiver. Instead, she felt the sensations it caused. The crisp grass was a bit damp, but not enough to soak through her coat. She snuggled into her scarf, smelling it. It smelled of warmth. Like a smell that reminded you of home, it was indescribable. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here Williams?" A snotty voice spat.

She opened one eye. "You really want to know, or are you simply attempting to start another fight?" She smiled when he couldn't find the right response. "Anyway, I could show you if you're actually interested. It's quite an amazing experience."

He sneered. "Is this what commoners do with their spare time? Sit and think?"

She blinked. "My, you are a simple creature. I wasn't thinking, silly. I was experiencing."

He frowned. "Experiencing?"

She nodded, having turned her attention back to the lake. "Have you ever just closed your eyes, blocked all thought and just experienced the world around you?"

"What the hell do you mean by experience?" He snapped, impatient, yet she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"It's hard to word. May I show you?" Janet turned her electric eyes on him, expectant.

Without a word he sat next to her, eyeing her suspiciously. "What do I do?"

She smiled an honest smile. "I'm happy to hear you're willing. First," She turned to him. "Close your eyes." He glared at her. "Oh, come on. You can't truly experience something with your most superficial sense dominant." Reluctantly, he closed his eyes. "Good. Now, hear everything, every sound."

The boy listened intently, wondering what it was she heard. That's when he heard it; the gentle crashing of waves on the rocks, the whisper of wind in the trees, the chirping of distant birds, even the soft breath Janet breathed. "Now, smell."

Surprisingly, he followed her direction without hesitating. He smelled some things that were familiar to him; his cologne, the smells from the kitchens. Then he began to smell more subtle things; the sharp smell of what could only be the lake, the pine from the surrounding trees, and something unbelievably indescribable. "Are you wearing perfume?" His voice was soft, not at all harsh like it normally was.

"No," She breathed lightly out, as if she too was in another world. "Next," She continued. "Feel."

He felt the cool grass beneath his fingers, tickling his wrists. He felt the nippy wind. He felt something out of place; an unidentifiable warmth somewhere nearby. "Finally, experience. Put all of those senses together."

It was amazing, he couldn't deny. He felt as if he were in a dream, but clearer. Suddenly, he could see without his eyes. Everything was in bright autumn colors, yet they remained clean looking. Blending together in perfect harmony. "Wow…" He breathed, completely in tune, yet not himself.

"Fantastic, isn't it? I try to experience as often as I can. Away from people of course, they mess with the balance." He finally opened his eyes and turned his gaze to her.

Her eyes were closed, a small smile played on her pouting lips, her face slightly flushed from the cold. Her eyelashes were long, even for a girl, and it had an effect that made them look like black butterflies against her milky skin. She looked incredibly soft. Yet, he looked at everything in this scene with new eyes. The choppy waters of the lake seemed almost warm, welcoming in a way. The trees seemed not frightening, as they used to look, but instead, the looked like dancers against the pale grey sky. "My name's Janet, by the way."

He looked to her, then spoke quietly, reluctantly. "Draco Malfoy." Janet hummed in recognition as she leaned back into the soft grass and relaxed further. As he watched, yet without his notice, she began humming a beautiful tune. "What is that?" He asked.

It was magical, and left an almost trance-like feeling in the air. She paused, halting the trance. Oddly enough, an almost anxious feeling replaced it. "I don't remember. Maybe a lullaby."

"You don't remember?" He made a face. "How do you not know?"

She sighed and sat back up. "I don't remember anything really. Some things come back to me at times, but it's confusing. A faceless woman rocking me to sleep in her arms, a faceless man handing me a broom. It's all rather blurry."

"Wait, are you saying you don't even know your parents?" He looked at her in an accusing way, as if she was lying.

"Yes." She looked at her feet. "I didn't even remember my name until someone told me. Janet," She laughed. "It still sounds funny to me, after all these months." She turned to see something odd in his eyes. "It doesn't matter. What I can't remember doesn't effect me. Anyway," She smiled, standing. "I have a castle to explore. Pleasure meeting you." She curtseyed and pranced off towards the main gate. That was the last they spoke until the Quidditch tryouts.


	3. Quidditch and Auras

Electricity - Draco Malfoy Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Three

Janet stood in line, jittering because she was too excited to contain herself. "Now, what's a little lady like yourself doing out here?" Geraldo(I know, not accurate. xD), the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, looked at her with teasingly flirtatious eyes.

She smiled back at him. "I'd like tryout for Seeker, if that's alright with you." All of the other House's teams had their tryouts today, and they all met in the field. It was that way so it would be fair; no surprises during the first match.

"Alright sweetheart. Catch it if you can." He released the Golden Snitch and her eyes darted back and forth, watching the gold ball jerk further away. "Go!" He called.

And she was in the air. Her Nimbus 2000 speed like a dart through the air. She pressed her body closer the her broom, causing it to accelerate more quickly. The ball was in her sight, and it had no chance of escape. Within mere moments, it was in her hand and she spiraled to the ground, showing off her ability further. She hopped to the ground lightly, then turned to see a stunned crowd. "How was that?" She asked in her light voice.

"That was-I mean-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "You're in." He choked out.

"Really? Fantastic! When's the first practice?"

"Seriously?!" Angela exclaimed. "You're the youngest Seeker in a century!"

"Not necessarily; Harry Potter also made in in." She frowned, feeling as though her thunder had been stolen.

"Still, it's awesome! I can't wait to see your first game!" Janet smiled as Angela pat her on the back with enthusiasm.

"Hey," Janet turned her head to eye Draco Malfoy. "I heard you made it onto the Quidditch team."

Janet's lip curled into a small smile. "Really now?" She turned back to her food. "Come to congratulate me?" She sipped her pumpkin juice.

He made a face. "No, I was wondering how you did it. Did you bribe them?"

She sighed. "No, I simply love Quidditch and they found me talented enough to be their Seeker. Is that really too farfetched an idea?" She turned to him excitedly. "Perhaps we could play a game?"

His lips pursed, as if he was put off by the idea. "Maybe later." Or he was too busy. "I have things to do today."

She smiled. "If it's homework, I may be able to help. I'm very good at some subjects." She frowned. "Can't be of help to you if it's Charms or Herbology though."

"Actually, it's Defense Against The Dark Arts." He sighed. "I don't need help." And he stalked off.

Janet shrugged and turned back to her plate. "Wait a second," Angela looked incredibly confused. "Since when are you and Malfoy so buddy-buddy?"

Janet swallowed. "Draco Malfoy?" Cho and Angela gave her a look like; who else? "Oh, I wouldn't say we're buddies, he just gave up trying to get to me. I'm not easily effected."

Cho shook her head. "Malfoy doesn't give up. Also," She eyed Janet like she wasn't her best friend. "You guys seem to get along. It's… weird." She made a face.

"Oh!" Janet remembered something. "Professor Trelawney explained it once…" She remembered it well, as it had been quite intriguing. Her favorite subject.

"Today we'll be learning about different auras! You two!" The bug-eyed, slightly eccentric teacher made her way over to Janet, who sat next to Draco Malfoy. She smiled widely. "This is a great example. Stand up, if you will."

Draco Malfoy made a face as he stood, but Janet eagerly hopped up. "Take Mister Malfoy for example, he has an Ice aura. Ice is cold and distant, but observant. Ice is it's own element, quite unlike any other. Ice can be protective, and very powerful. Most people would shy away from this type, but Miss Williams over there, now, she's Electric. She either draws people in, or repels them, depending on their aura types. The reason for that is her aura is very jumpy, curious and changing. Mister Malfoy here, as an ice element, is immune to her natural, well, sparks we'll call them. At the same time, ice is part water, which is what makes her more interesting. Opposites in both ways, she is fire, he is water, she is wind, he is stone. The contrast can be both deadly and compatible. These two," She smiled fondly at them. "Would make fantastic friends and business partners!" She giddily clapped her hands together.

"Now, some other elements…" She searched around the room, Janet and Draco having been allowed to sit. "Ah! Mister Potter, if you please." He begrudgingly stood, clearly this was not his favorite subject. "Mister Potter here is a fire element, the direct opposite of Mister Malfoy. Fire is courageous, valiant, and often draws misfortune to oneself."

Potter rolled his eyes as he sat, Weasley next. "Mister Weasley here, he and Mister Potter make up Williams. Fire and Wind." She smiled back at Janet. She had quickly become her favorite student as she saw a natural talent for Divination in her. "Wind," She turned back to Weasley. "Is always changing, at times can be cowardice, but mostly it is an assisting element. Wind is also brash, which can at times be good, and at times be bad."

She turned her attention to Granger with a subtle glare. They did not get along at any level. "Miss Granger, she is an Earth element. Unmoving, unchanging, yet naturally wise. Not much get's past Earth." She seemed to admit every good quality with distaste.

She looked to the clock. "Oh, unfortunately our time is up. However!" She called out to the fleeing students. "Tomorrow, I'll show each of you your element!"

"That's odd, isn't it?" Janet looked to Draco Malfoy, who was avoiding eye contact. "I think it's quite interesting. I'm an Electric!" She smiled brightly. "I like the sound of it. Do you like your element, Draco Malfoy?"

He scoffed. "Stupid. Nothing but superstition." He glared at the stairs as they walked.

Janet frowned. "Well, personally, I think it's amazing. Maybe that's why you never get to me, hmm?" She smiled mischievously up at him. He ignored her the rest of the way.

"Maybe that's why?" Janet explained. Angela rolled her eyes and Cho sighed. They weren't believers. "Well, it's my theory." she frowned. "I still don't understand what's so bad with getting along with him though."

Cho glared at her in disbelief. "You must be joking!" she shook her head. "He is the biggest ass in this entire place. He's the worst of the worst!"

Janet looked at her plate. "Nobody's perfect. Besides, what he does isn't who he is. After all, I kill plants. Does that mean I hate nature? No, I just suck at raising plants. Maybe he's just not so good with people." She yawned. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. All this talk about how people suck is tiring me out."


	4. First Match

Electricity - Draco Malfoy Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Four

The first Quidditch match of the season; Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. Janet was pacing back and forth in the locker rooms. She couldn't wait for it to start. "Are we ready yet?" She yelled towards the boys' lockers.

"Alright! We're ready!" Their captain laughed enthusiastically, he felt with Janet on their team, there was no one to worry about except Slytherin, the dirty players.

They made their way out onto the field, and Janet was completely focused on the Snitch. It darted and fled, but so long as she kept her eyes on it, she would not lose sight. The whistle blew and she rocketed off the ground, heading straight for the Snitch. It was almost within her grasp, when she felt her stretched arm snap.

She squealed in pain at an almost supersonic high-pitch. She glared at the offending Bludger, and her eyes darted to where the Snitch had been. She cursed as she realized it was long gone. She searched the sky, she cradled to her arm to her chest as a natural attempt to nurse the wound.

Her mind, however, was preoccupied with trying to locate the Snitch. She searched desperately for something to catch the light. That's when she saw him. Draco Malfoy. He looked dreadful. Janet smiled and waved, trying to stop the apparent worry on his face. He pointed desperately behind her and yelled something she would never be able to hear. She turned her head to find another Bludger barely miss her. She dodged it quickly by spinning in midair. She plummeted, a golden glint having caught her eye. She reached forward with her good hand and quickly captured the illusive ball.

"JANET WILLIAMS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!!" A booming voice called over the speaker, as the crowd began to cheer, screaming their approval. Janet smiled up at the crowds, waving the Snitch in her hand for everyone to see.

"Ah…!" Angela was through with her praise as she saw the nurse coming. "She broke her arm, Madame."

"Yes, yes, I know." She shooed everyone out of the room as she stood over her. She murmured a few words and waved her wand. "Now, the bones are healed, but just in case," She held out a glass with some green liquid in it. "I want you to drink some strengthening potion. It will make certain the bone is back to it's normal strength." She smiled down at her sympathetically. "I want you to stay overnight for tonight."

Janet frowned. "I'm alright Madame, really I am." She waved her arm around and flinched slightly. "Well, a little sore, that's all."

Madame shook her head, and the conversation ended. She went off to get some pajamas for her. The doors burst open and Draco Malfoy came storming in. "Are you hurt badly?" He demanded, slamming his palms onto the bar at the end of her bed.

Janet jumped slightly in surprise. "Not really…" She trailed off, looking at her arm resting in its sling. "I just broke my arm. No big deal." She sighed. "I have to miss the celebrations tonight too…" She frowned miserably.

"You have to stay _overnight_?" Draco Malfoy hissed through his teeth. "Why is that?"

She blinked. "Madame is making sure the bones are strong as they were. I mean, it's a little sore, I don't see the big deal. I want to drink fire whiskey with everyone else." She made a face.

Draco Malfoy blinked. "You've never had fire whiskey?" She shook her head. "Oh. Well, I could always bring us a bottle later tonight."

Janet's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Fantastic!" She clapped her hand over her lips, holding in a delighted squeal. "I've heard it's quite shocking at first!"

He cracked a small smile at the sight of her delight. "It is." He looked down at her hand and was surprised by what he saw. "Why do you have an engagement ring on your finger?" His heart jumped up, shocked.

She looked down at her hand fondly. "I was told it was my mother's ring, passed down from my mother's side for generations. She had it written in her will I was to have it, anything were to happen to her. She wanted me to get married, can you believe it?" She chuckled slightly at the idea. "For some reason, I have a hard time picturing myself in a wedding. Then again, I'm only eleven after all. I still think boys have cooties!" she teased lightly, making a funny face at Draco Malfoy.

"How juvenile." He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous girl.

"Alright, alright. I think the medicine's getting to me a bit." She smiled. "I feel a bit… Weird." She wavered where she sat. "Uh… Draco Malfoy? May you…" She shook her head, unable to clear the fog. "Get the nurse for me…?" She flopped over, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Ah," Draco Malfoy jumped from the sound. "About time. I knew she'd never sit still enough to let the medicine take effect. Not to worry dear," the nurse smiled comfortingly. "The medicine can make the wound heal alright, but only if the arm is kept perfectly still. I added some sleeping potion so the medicine could take full effect."

He frowned. "Do you even realize what a big night this is for her? Bothersome peasant." He glared icily, extremely annoyed by this woman.

Janet's eyes fluttered open and she sat up groggily. "Honestly, did you just wake up?" Draco Malfoy's snotty voice echoed off the white walls of the hospital wing.

"Yeah…" Janet yawned sleepily as Draco Malfoy and his cronies came into view. "Good morning. Did the nurse say if I could leave yet?"

He scoffed. "Just leave. She said overnight, right? Well, considering it's noon already-"

"Noon!?" She leapt out of bed and ran out of the room, yelling to them as she went. "I'll meet you in Potions later, have to go, bye!"


	5. Note to all readers

To all my readers,

Yes, I'm going to bother writing this in letter form. Why? Because I'm tired and it's silly enough to entertain a half awake mind.

Regardless, I do have a point to this letter. Please do read and consider this proposition. What I am to propose is quite dangerous… And mysterious…

Hehe, okay, okay, I'm done with all this foolishness. What this letter of sorts is in regard to, is my boredom. Yes, I take this very, very seriously.

Now, my proposition is simple. To all my readers, I'll be taking requests for Fanfiction. Yes, requests. Why? Simple; I have no life, and I'm inspired, but in no particular direction. All but my Draco stories are nearing completion(and no, I haven't posted much, but it's written out) and I find myself antsy. Plus, I love my readers a great deal.

The criteria of these requests are as such; I must know the book, I must like the character to some level(or completely despise him, either way), and I must be given some sort of ground work. Such as, if you have a character in mind, a particular plot twist you'd like included or a quality to be added to the story/OC character.

Note: I'm particularly leaning in the Harry Potter direction, since I'm currently rereading the series once more. Otherwise, suggest away! Send a PM, comment, whatever you like!

A warning though, if I get too many requests, I'll only be able to indulge a few of you, if only for the moment. Also, I only start posting my stories when I'm three chapters ahead. Otherwise, if I lose inspiration, the pressure makes me worry and… Well, the story, unfortunately, dies. Not to worry though, that's why I take such precaution in the first place.

Series I'm particularly fond of(for ideas): Harry Potter, twilight, Death Note, Heroes, X-Men, Hana Kimi and Saiyuki. Those are just a few though.

With love,

Kay


End file.
